I'm Yours
by May Angelf
Summary: Ini hanyalah sekumpulan FF OneShoot biasa yang menceritakan kisah dua bersaudara dengan jalan hidup luar biasa. 3. Hilang-Akashi yang mengemasi barang-barang, tapi Kuroko yang menghilang. Hal gila apa lagi yang dua bersaudara ini lakukan? AkaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: Typo. Bahasa tidak jelas. Cerita tidak karuan.)

.

.

 **~I'm Yours~**

 **(Pertemuan)**

Kuroko menghentak-hentakkan jari-jari tangannya di atas meja yang terbuat dari kaca seirama dengan hentakan kakinya pada lantai yang juga terbuat dari kaca. Sesekali dia merubah posisinya sambil menghela nafas lelah, sudah cukup lama ia berada di sana namun seseorang yang hendak ditemuinya tak kunjung tiba.

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah guna mengusir rasa bosan yang menghinggapinya, tapi rupanya hal itu sia-sia karna tempatnya berada justru semakin menambah kadar kebosanannya.

Sejauh mata memandang yang kuroko lihat hanyalah kaca, kaca dan kaca disertai pantulan samar dirinya. Ya.. seluruh ruangan ini terbuat dari kaca, baik dinding, lantai, maupun atapnya, membuat Kuroko merasa seperti terkurung dalam akuarium saja. Tidak ada warna dan tidak ada hal menarik lainnya. Untuk ukuran ruangan yang cukup luas, tempat ini tergolong sangat minim dekorasi dan perabotan sebagai isi, yang ada di ruangan ini hanyalah sebuah meja dan empat buah kursi yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kaca, tanpa bunga yang menghiasi maupun jamuan yang seharusnya disuguhkan.

Kuroko berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya agak kasar, alunan melodi dari dentingan kaki kursi yang menghantam lantai menyapa indra pendengarannya, tidak memekakan apalagi memilukan. Setiap gerakan yang Kuroko ciptakan terlihat sangat elegan, tidak ada sedikitpun kesan urakan meskipun ia tengah dilanda kekesalan. Sebagai seorang selebriti ternama yang menyandang gelar kehormatan orang tuanya, Kuroko selalu di tuntut tampil sempurna dalam setiap kesempatan maupun tindakan yang ia lakukan.

Kuroko menatap lurus salah satu sisi ruangan di mana terdapat pintu sebagai akses keluar masuk ruangan, sedikit berharap ada seseorang yang datang. Kuroko mengernyit heran saat beningnya kaca memantulkan bayangan dirinya, seingatnya sebelum ia memasuki ruangan ini dia dapat melihat dengan jelas isi di dalamnya, tapi kini di saat dirinya telah berada di dalam ruangan dia tak dapat melihat suasana di luar sana. Mungkinkah ruangan ini terbuat dari kaca dua arah? Jika iya, bukankah seharusnya orang yang berada di dalam ruangan dapat memantau keadaan di luar sana? Kenapa ini justru sebaliknya? Kuroko hampir saja mengacak rambutnya frustasi jika saja dia tidak mengingat di luar sana mungkin banyak orang yang memerhatikannya.

Kuroko mengibaskan rambutnya sekilas guna mengusir rasa penat yang dihasilkan oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang sempat menghinggapi kepalanya, dia selalu benci saat-saat di mana dia terjebak dalam situasi disertai berbagai pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia temukan jawabannya sendiri. Mata Kuroko kembali fokus pada dinding kaca yang semakin jelas memantulkan bayangan dirinya seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat.

Seolah terhipnotis, Kuroko tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bayangannya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar ia mengulurkan tangannya, membelai dinding kaca tepat pada bagian yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya.

"Kakak," gumamnya.

Kuroko tak perduli lagi jika di luar sana ada orang yang memerhatikannya, Kuroko tak perduli lagi jika ternyata ada kamera yang menangkap tindakan bodohnya, bahkan Kuroko tak perduli lagi jika besok ia mendengar berita yang merusak _imagenya_. Karena saat bayang-bayang tentang kakaknya memenuhi pikirannya, dia tidak perduli lagi dengan hal lainnya.

"Kau di mana?" masih dengan tatapan kosong dan belaian halus pada kaca di hadapannya, Kuroko berujar lirih. Entah bagaimana rupa kakaknya saat ini, yang ada di benaknya hanyalah seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya saja, mungkin kakaknya jauh lebih tinggi mengingat kedua orang tuanya juga memiliki tubuh yang menjulang tinggi. Kuroko yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun saja sudah tumbuh setinggi 168cm sehingga banyak orang mengira usianya sudah enam belas tahun. Apalagi kakaknya, jika dihitung-hitung usia kakaknya saat ini sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun.

 **^May_Angelf^**

Akashi berjalan tergesa diikuti oleh asistennya, Midorima Shintarou. Tangannya yang mengepal kuat disertai rahang yang mengatup keras cukup untuk menggambarkan emosinya saat ini. "Siapa yang berani mengganggu jam kerjaku tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu." Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang ia lontarkan, tapi hal itu cukup untuk membuat Midorima menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kurasa kau mengenalnya nanodayo." Berusaha menutupi ketakutannya, Midorima menjawab sedatar yang ia bisa.

"Jelaskan," titah Akashi lugas sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong kantornya.

Midorima berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, sesekali dia berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki Akashi yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Midorima tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang se pen- oke Midorima tidak berani mengatakannya meskipun hanya dalam hati karna dia bisa mati –orang seperti Akashi bisa berjalan secepat ini.

"Dia seorang aktor terkenal nanodayo, orang tuanya juga sangat kaya-raya nanodayo. Aku yakin kau mengenalnya atau setidaknya pernah mendengar namanya." Jelas Midorima dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal lelah.

"Cih, merasa berkuasa heh?" Akashi berdecih meremehkan, sebagai seseorang yang tak terbantahkan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal kekuasaan maupun kedudukan.

Lagi, Midorima menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat dilihatnya aura mengerikan mulai menguar dari tubuh atasannya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan membunuhnya nanodayo, ingatlah dia _clien_ kita."

"Diamlah Shintarou!"

Dengan itu Midorima tak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa bahkan untuk menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

 **Bruuuk**

Langkah kaki tiba-tiba terhenti, tabrakanpun tak terelakan lagi. Midorima terhempas, pantatnya mencium permukaan lantai yang sangat keras, sedangkan pria mungil yang ditabraknya tetap kokoh berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kenapa mendadak berhenti nanoda—" seuntai kalimat protes meluncur tak terkendali namun mutlak terhenti saat sepasang manik emeraldnya menangkap pemandangan yang tidak biasa –bahkan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Seorang Akashi Seijuro seolah membeku saat manik heterocromenya menatap lurus pemuda dalam kaca yang tak ubahnya tampak seperti bongkahan es yang mampu memerangkapnya.

Tak pernah sedikitpun terbayangkan dalam benak Midorima seorang Akashi Seijuro dapat menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya. Untuk memikirkannya saja rasanya terlalu mustahil baginya, karna yang Midorima tau Akashi tak ubahnya sebongkah batu yang tak memiliki perasaan maupun alasan untuk merubah raut wajahnya yang penuh keabsolutan.

"Kau tangani dia, aku ada urusan lainnya." Belum sempat Midorima mengausai diri dari keterkejutannya, Akashi sudah kembali seperti semula dan mengeluarkan titah tak terbantahkannya.

"Kena—oy Akashi! tunggu dulu nanodayo." Tanpa penjelasan Akashi melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Midorima yang bahkan belum sempat bangkit berdiri.

 **^May_Angelf^**

"Ehem, maaf menunggu lama nanodayo."

Jika saja bukan karena kemahirannya dalam menutupi perasaannya, Kuroko pasti sudah terlonjak dari tempatnya. Suara Midorima cukup untuk memaksa Kuroko segera menghentikan tindakan bodohnya, sekilas Kuroko tampak salah tingkah namun dengan cepat dia kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Begitukah caramu menyambut tamu?" ucapan sarkasme tanpa ragu meluncur mulus dari mulutnya, sangat kontras dengan parasnya yang tampak tenang menyenangkan.

"Duduklah dulu nanodayo." Seperti perkiraannya, menghadapi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang penuh kebanggaan akan ketenaran dan kedudukan tidaklah mudah dan membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra.

"Kau pikir berapa banyak waktu yang telah terbuang sia-sia? Bahkan nyawamu tak akan mampu menebusnya." Dengan gerakan elegan di bumbuhi sedikit arogansi Kuroko menempati kursinya disusul oleh Midorima.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf nanodayo." Midorima menghela nafas panjang, seseorang di hadapannya tak ubahnya seperti Akashi KW dua.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, apa kau menyanggupinya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan hal itu nanodayo, karna sebenarnya bukan aku yang menentukannya." Jelas Midorima setenang dan sehalus mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kuroko memicingkan matanya, menuntut penjelasan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Begini nanodayo, karna kau tidak membuat janji terlebih dahulu, seseorang yang akan menangani kasusmu tidak dapat menemuimu saat ini."

"Sombong sekali! Dia pikir siapa dia? Ayahku bisa membuatnya dipecat dari pekerjaannya sekarang juga." Dengan wajah datar dan minim ekspresi Kuroko mengatakannya, menimbulkan sensasi mengerikan tersendiri bagi Midorima.

Midorima menatap lekat-lekat sang surai baby blue di hadapannya, parasnya yang manis seolah dapat menghipnotisnya, ditambah lagi sepasang manik aquarime yang seolah menghanyutkannya dalam dunia penuh fantasy akan dirinya yang mempesona. Jika di perhatikan lebih, si surai baby blue di hadapannya tak ubahnya seperti atasannya. Selain wajah mereka yang lumayan mirip, mereka memiliki daya tarik tesendiri bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bedanya, jika Akashi diselimuti aura pekat penuh intimidasi yang membuat orang lain takluk dan tunduk di hadapannya. Kuroko memiliki aura memikat penuh pesona yang mampu menarik orang lain untuk memberikan perhatian lebih padanya.

"Sudah puas memerhatikanku?"

Midorima terkesiap tatkala suara datar menyapa indra pendengarannya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan bergerak grogi. Ternyata benar rumor yang selama ini beredar. 'Jangan menatap mata seorang Kuroko Tetsuya atau kau akan terjerat pesonanya dan terhanyut dalam fantasy tentangnya.'

"Ehem, maafkan aku nanodayo." Midorima berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi yang menyelimuti.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta kontaknya saja. Biar aku sendiri yang menghubunginya." Seolah menjadi keputusan final, Midorima tak dapat mengelaknya meskipun ia tau Akashi mungkin akan membunuhnya karna memberikan informasi tentangnya pada orang lain tanpa izin.

 **^My_Angelf^**

Akashi menatap kosong pemandangan indah yang terhampar luas di hadapannya, tak berminat sedikitpun untuk menikmatinya. Meskipun tak tersirat sedikitpun emosi di wajahnya, namun tangannya mengepal kuat. Gara-gara si teme Midorima dia kehilangan jati dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, saat mendengar Kuroko Tetsuya mendapatkan nomor handphone pribadinya, wajah bingung tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia mondar-mandir tak tentu arah dan maju mundur di hadapan Midorima antara ingin menghajarnya atau justru berterima kasih padanya, tanpa bisa mempertahankan image 'batunya' –seingatnya begitulah Midorima menilainya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan dirinya tersenyum atau menyeringai seperti biasa, karna sejujurnya Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya sekaligus dihindarinya. Akashi benar-benar merasa seperti orang gila, pakai acara kabur ke paris segala, benar-benar reaksi yang luar biasa dari seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Getar ponsel di saku celana tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, menimbulkan reaksi berlebihan bagi sang empunya. Sungguh, Akashi tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, saat sebuah peluru melesat cepat ke arahnya dia hanya bergeser dengan santainya. Entah mengapa hanya sebuah panggilan dari Kuroko Tetsuya membuatnya terlonjak dan perasaannya menjadi campur aduk antara ingin terjun ke bawah atau melayang ke udara. Ya, saat ini Akashi berada di puncak tertinggi menara Eiffel sebagai tempat persembunyiannya. Beruntung saat ini dia hanya sendiri karna dia memang sudah seenaknya menyewa tempat ini secara pribadi sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat dia ber-OOC ria selain Midorima waktu di kantornya.

Akashi hendak menekan tombol merah, tapi entah mengapa jarinya tidak singkron dengan perintah otaknya karna dia malah menekan tombol hijau.

"Jenius jenius jenius," umpat Akashi. Lagi-lagi tidak singkron dengan jeritan hati yang berteriak 'bodoh bodoh bodoh' –oke Akashi tidak mungkin mengakui dia bodoh.

Hening,

Baik Akashi maupun seseorang di seberang sana yang menghubunginya tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Tanpa Akashi ketahui Kurokopun merasakan hal yang sama, yaitu kehilangan jati dirinya. Kuroko tengah sibuk berguling-guling di tempatnya, mengabaikan ponsel yang tergeletak tak berdaya tak jauh dari kepalanya, Kuroko merasa gugup. Entah mengapa, pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang lihai bersandiwara di depan kamera dan tak gentar menggoyangkan badan seirama lantunan musik yang mengiringi suara emasnya di depan ribuan atau bahkan jutaan pasang mata merasa sangat gugup saat menghubungi satu orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Kuroko meraih ponselnya, berniat angkat suara tapi lagi-lagi diurungkannya. Kedua tangan menggenggam ponsel di depan dada, mata terpejam dan nafas ditarik panjang. Bukannya hilang, rasa gugup justru semakin mendominasi, ia menggigit bibir sexy, mata menerawang jauh tanpa menghiraukan para elf yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Suasana bak nirwana tak banyak membantu mengusir kegugupannya.

Jika ada yang bingung di mana Kuroko berada, dia tidak sedang di negeri dongeng apalagi di surga, ia hanya berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan nirwana sebagai latar belakangnya. Ya, sebagai bintang ternama dan anak orang kaya bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika kamarnya super mewah. Dilengkapi dengan teknlogi canggih berupa visualisasi melebihi 3D yang menimbulkan sensasi nyata suasana kamar seperti apa yang diinginkan pemiliknya tanpa harus menggunakan kaca mata khusus atau alat bantu lainnya. Hanya dengan kekuatan pikiran, suasana kamar Kuroko akan berubah layaknya tempat aslinya, dan sekarang ranjang Kuroko tampak seperti melayang di atas awan lengkap dengan penghuninya –para elf dan bidadari.

Seolah mengetahui Akashi hendak menekan tombol merah, refleks Kuroko bergegas angkat bicara, dengan nada sedikit berteriak ia menyapa seseorang di seberang sana.

 _"Ada perlu apa?"_ nada datar dan dingin terdengar menyahut dari seberang sana.

"A-apa benar ini dengan si emperor?" tanya Kuroko terbata, masih belum dapat menguasai kegugupannya.

 _"Ya, apa kau si artis yang sok terkenal itu?"_

"Hey!" Kuroko refleks berteriak geram mendengar kata penuh penghinaan dari seseorang di seberang sana, ada sedikit kesadaran dalam dirinya bahwa mereka berdua sama saja —sama songongnya.

 _"Aku tu—"_

"Tunggu!" sergah Kuroko cepat sebelum Akashi menyelesaikan ancamannya mengakhiri sambungan.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kumohon. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Tanpa disadari Kuroko memelas dengan suara lirih yang menyayat hati. Entah sejak kapan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, saat kakaknya memenuhi pikirannya ia seolah kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Suasana yang semula bak surga berubah sunyi, ranjangnya tampak seolah berada di tengah hutan dengan pepohonan menjulang tinggi dan cahaya remang karna minimnya akses sinar mentari. Suramnya hutan sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Sempat hening beberapa saat hingga jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan terdengar dari seberang sana. _"Baiklah, temui aku di puncak menara eiffel sekarang juga."_

"Apa? Aku ada di je—"

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Shit! Kuroko mengumpat dalam hati. Entah karena keinginannya yang begitu besar untuk menemukan kakaknya yang selama ini ia cari atau karena sebaris kalimat penuh intimidasi yang sukses membuat Kuroko segera bergegas untuk beranjak pergi, meninggalkan kamarnya yang dilahap kobaran api –karena Kuroko merasa emosi pada orang di seberang sana yang seenaknya sendiri.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kuroko menghampiri mobil sport babybluenya, dengan keahlian menyetirnya ia mengemudikan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tak terhingga menuju dimana jet pribadinya berada, dan segera terbang menuju tempat perjanjian. Tak lupa Kuroko berkata, "Aku ke sana." Sebagai penutup sambungan teleponnya.

 **^May_Angelf^**

Akashi tidak perduli berapa lama ia harus menunggu di sini, meskipun dalam hati ia terus merutuki kebodohannya meminta Kuroko Tetsuya menemuinya, namun wajahnya terlihat tenang. sebisa mungkin ia bersikap seperti biasa, kembali menjadi dirinya yang penuh ketegasan dan aura mengintimidasi, wajahnya yang selalu tampak serius tercetak sempurna menimbulkan kesan seolah ia bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki perasaan.

"Kau si emperor itu?" sebuah suara di balik punggungnya menyapa indra pendengarannya. Tanpa membalikan badannya Akashi menyeringai, cepat juga anak itu tiba.

"Ya, dan kau si artis yang sok terkenal itu."

"Hey—"

"—ah sudahlah, langsung ke intinya." Kuroko berniat marah, namun ia sadar hal itu hanya akan membuang waktunya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menemukan kakakku, berapapun yang kau minta akan aku berikan asal kau bisa menemukannya." Kuroko langsung mengutarakan maksud hatinya.

Hening,

Tidak ada jawaban dari Akashi. Dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus kencang menambah kesan menegangkan. Kibasan pakaian yang mereka kenakan menjadi melodi tersendiri yang menyapa indra pendengaran. Kuroko masih menanti seseorang yang memunggunginya, ingin sekali ia menariknya untuk berbalik arah dan berbicara sambil bertatap muka karna dia tidak sedang ingin bermain-main jika sudah menyangkut tentang kakaknya. Sedangkan Akashi masih tetap bungkam dengan pandangan menerawang, ia biarkan angin malam mengibaskan surainya menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang membelainya.

"Apa kau menyanggupinya?" Kuroko bertanya lagi, berharap sang surai merah segera menanggapi.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi aneh di dalam relung hatinya, merekam melodi indah yang di tangkap indra pendengarannya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara guna memancing alunan merdu yang membuatnya mencandu.

"Segitu inginkah kau bertemu dengan kakakmu?" datar dan dingin, sangat kontras dengan hatinya yang ricuh dan menghangat.

"Tentu saja," sergah Kuroko cepat.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tak kunjung kutemukan. Aku bahkan sudah melakukan segalanya hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana kabarnya tapi tak pernah ada hasilnya aku—" Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, tempo yang terlalu cepat membuatnya tercekat. Seluruh emosinya tercurahkan begitu saja saat ia membicarakan tentang kakaknya, bahkan tanpa terasa air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Sangat merindukannya." Lanjutnya setelah mendapatkan cukup oksigen untuk mengembalikan suaranya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti itu?" tanya Akashi lagi. Masih belum membalikan badannya guna menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia takut jika ia melihatnya ia akan lepas kendali dan merusak apa yang sudah susah payah ia bangun selama ini.

"Apa urusanmu? Kau cukup mencari kakakku," jawab Kuroko dingin, dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui perasaannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak ingin menemuimu? Bukankah aku harus memberikan suatu alasan untuk meyakinkannya."

"Dia menyayangiku, aku yakin dia juga sangat ingin sekali bertemu denganku."

"Percaya diri sekali," gumam Akashi disertai decihan sinis.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, jangan banyak bicara, cari saja dia!" tukas Kuroko ketus, orang di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Sudah banyak tingkah, tidak mau menatapnya, banyak omong pula.

"Tidak tau katamu? Akashi Tetsuya, bocah ajaib yang berhasil selamat setelah tertembak di bagian kepala di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga. Kakaknya yang dipercaya sebagai penyebabnya pergi entah kemana, setelah itu mereka hidup dengan identitas baru."

Kuroko membelalak tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ada yang mengetahui rahasia besar keluarganya? Bukankah orang tuanya sudah menutup rapat semuanya?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" desis Kuroko waspada, ia melangkah mundur guna menjaga jarak jikalau orang tersebut adalah para penjahat yang menjebaknya.

"Siapa aku? Keterlaluan sekali. Tentu saja aku adalah sang emperor, hanya rahasia kecil. Rahasia para presiden duniapun aku mengetahuinya." Akashi meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di depan dada. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri saat ia menyebut gelar yang disandangnya.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega, dia baru menyadari siapa yang tengah ia ajak bicara, Kurokopun kembali melangkah lebih dekat.

"Kumohon temukan kakakku," pinta Kuroko dengan wajah penuh belas kasihan. "Dan bisakah kau menghadap padaku." Lanjutnya disertai perubahan ekspresi yang sangat drastis dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar akting yang luar biasa.

Akashi hanya diam tak menanggapi, dia masih sangat hapal dengan tingkah Kuroko yang suka berakting untuk menarik perhatian.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Kuroko lagi meminta kepastian setelah menyadari aktingnya tidak mempan untuk membuat sang surai merah membalikan badan.

"Apa kau yakin kau masih mengenalnya?"

Hening,

Setelah pertanyaan yang Akashi ajukan suasana mendadak menjadi hening, hembusan angin malam masih bertiup kencang. Kuroko menatap nanar punggung sang surai merah di hadapannya, bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya menetes begitu saja.

Isak tangis yang tiba-tiba mengalahkan melodi yang ditimbulkan kibaran kemeja yang tak terkait kancingnya sebagai pelapis kaos yang mereka kenakan mampu memaksa Akashi menolehkan wajahnya barang sedikit saja.

Akashi tertegun begitu mendapati sang surai babyblue tertunduk berlinang air mata. Tanpa perintah, refleks ia membalikan badannya, mendekati sang babyblue dan menyapu lembut air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Kuroko sempat tertegun merasakan sensai sentuhan yang tak pernah bisa tergantikan, entah hanya perasaannya saja yang terbawa suasana atau memang dia benar-benar merasakan sentuhan yang tak asing baginya.

"Aku tak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku pada kakakku, tolong jangan permainkan aku," lirihnya, menyingkirkan berbagai spekulasi yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" inginnya Akashi memeluk Kuroko untuk menenangkannya, tapi hanya itulah yang berhasil ia katakan.

Kuroko mendongak, alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati wajah sang surai merah. Wajahnya, ekspresinya, bahkan tinggi badannya semuanya masih sama.

Kuroko mundur selangkah, ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan menatap tak percaya pria di hadapannya.

"Tidak. . . ini tidak mungkin," gumamnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha menyadarkan dirinya bahwa semuanya tidaklah nyata. Kuroko menatap Akashi intents dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, bertanya-tanya benarkah orang di hadapannya adalah kakaknya yang selama ini dicarinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa kakaknya tidak berubah sama sekali setelah tujuh tahun tidak ditemuinya, hanya manik mata dan ototnya yang terlihat lebih kekar saja yang membuatnya berbeda.

"Ka-kakak?" lirihnya terbata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lagi.

bodohnya Kuroko tak menyadari dari awal, bahkan suaranyapun tidak berubah. Benar, kali ini Kuroko sangat yakin dia benar-benar kakaknya, sorot mata yang tajam, suara yang mengintimidasi, raut wajah yang penuh wibawa dan ketegasan khas keluarga Akashi.

"KAKAK!" bukannya menjawab Kuroko justru menyongsong tubuh Akashi. Laju kakinya yang tak terkendali menimbulkan tabrakan keras yang tak terelakkan membuat Akashi terjungkal kebelakang dan tertindih tubuh sang adik yang memeluknya terlampau erat.

"Katakan kenapa Tetsuya? Tak ingatkah kau apa yang terjadi saat aku bersamamu?" tukas Akashi lagi.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, tidak sedetikpun aku melupakan saat-saat kita bersama," jawab Kuroko, ia masih betah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Akashi.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu kau masih bersikeras mencariku?"

"Sejak kapan Sei-kun jadi cerewet sekali, tentu saja karna aku menyayangimu. Kumohon kembalilah." Kuroko merajuk, cara bicaranya yang terdengar manja menggelitik indra pendengaran Akashi. Benar juga, sejak kapan Akashi menjadi cerewet begini? Bukankah dia tipe orang yang banyak berpikir dibandingkan banyak bicara? Dan sejak kapan Akashi tak bisa menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang menghampiri, bukankah dia bisa memprediksi sesuatu dengan mudah? Dan hei—sejak kapan pula seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berekspresi hingga bermanja-manja seperti ini? Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di kepala mereka berdua, namun mereka segera menepisnya dan tersipu saat menyadari jawabannya –sejak mereka berdua berjumpa.

"Aku selalu ingin bersamamu, tidak pernah sedikitpun aku melupakan bayangmu setelah kepergianmu." Lanjut Kuroko lagi.

"Akupun begitu Tetsuya—" jeda sejenak, dengan lembut Akashi sedikit mendorong Kuroko berharap dapat melihat wajah manisnya yang dapat dipastikan tidak sedatar sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa." Manik heterochrome milik Akashi bertemu pandang dengan manik Aquarime milik Kuroko, baik keduanya menyiratkan luka tersendiri dari sorot matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangan Kuroko bertanya, manik Aquarimenya mulai berkaca-kaca. Setelah perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya, tidakkah itu berpengaruh pada kakaknya juga?

"Pokoknya tidak bisa." Tanpa disadari Akashi menyentak badan Kuroko yang menindihnya, mendorongnya keras dan segera bangkit dari posisinya lalu beranjak pergi dari sana meninggalkan Kuroko yang terperangah hanyut dalam luka.

"TAPI KENAPA SEI-KUN? KATAKAN KENAPA?" Kuroko menjerit pilu, menghentikan langkah kaki sang surai merah yang semakin menjauh.

"Karna kau akan menanggung akibatnya, kau tidak mengerti Tetsuya." Tanpa menatap Kuroko, Akashi memberikan penjelasannya. Saat kakinya hendak melangkah dapat ia dengar derap langkah terburu-buru mendekatinya, tak lama setelah itu tubuh itu kembali mendekapnya dari belakang, menyalurkan kembali kehangatan yang baru saja sekuat tenaga ia singkirkan.

"Kumohon Sei-kun kembalilah, apapun akibatnya akan aku terima." Dengan terisak Kuroko terus memohon pada kakaknya.

"Tidak ada akibat yang lebih mengerikan selain berpisah denganmu." Tepat sebelum Akashi hendak melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, Kuroko berujar lirih.

"Kenapa?" Akashi bertanya lirih.

Mungkin dia memang dijuluki batu, tapi Akashi bukanlah batu, dia juga manusia yang memiliki rasa. Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Akashi menyerah, mengalah pada seseorang yang sangat disayanginya setelah mendengar satu jawaban pasti dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **"Because i'm yours."**

• • •

 **A/n:**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ^^**

Minna, bolehkah Author abal ini bertanya? I'm Yours itu sebenarnya artinya apa? Aku padamu? Aku milikmu? Atau akulah kamu? Sebenarnya maksud saya I'm Yours di sini adalah "Akulah kamu" maaf kalau judulnya jadi salah *bow

.

.

 **Omake**

"Pemandangannya indah," gumam Kuroko.

"Kau menyukainya Tetsuya?" mata Akashi menerawang jauh, menikmati pemandangan malam kota paris dari atas menara, memang indah —baru kali ini dia benar-benar menikmati apa yang dilihatnya. Meskipun nada bicaranya masih terdengar dingin, namun raut wajahnya berubah lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, senyuman bahkan terlihat menghiasi wajahnya, meskipun setipis benang sutra namun hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ya, aku sering melihat hal-hal yang indah, tapi tak pernah seindah ini sebelumnya," ujar Kuroko, membuat Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya, ia ingin tau ke mana arah pandang Kuroko.

Akashi sempat terkejut meskipun dengan sempurna ia menutupinya saat didapati dirinyalah yang menjadi objek pandang Kuroko. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan arah pandangnya lagi, tak ingin menatap lebih lama manik seindah langit musim semi yang selalu bisa menghangatkan perasaannya. Karna rumor yang beredar bahwa. 'Jangan pernah menatap mata seorang Kuroko Tetsuya atau kau akan terjerat pesonanya dan terhanyut dalam fantasy tentangnya.' Itu memang nyata.

Lagi, Kuroko memeluknya lagi. Perlahan Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Akashi, menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kakaknya. Sapuan angin malam yang membelai surai mereka dan gemerlap cahaya lampu kota paris yang terhampar indah menimbulkan suasana romantis yang luar biasa. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kuroko merasa—

Sangat bahagia.

"Sei-kun?"

"Ya." Akashi balas memeluk Kuroko, lagi-lagi ia kalah. Meskipun sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mengacuhkannya dan bersikap biasa saja tanpa melibatkan perasaannya, dia tetap luluh lantah.

"Aku heran, kenapa Sei-kun sependek ini?" ujar Kuroko innocent, ia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada dada bidang Akashi menimbulkan sensai menggelitik yang mampu meredam tempramen sang kakak jika sudah menyakut tinggi badannya.

"Kau menghancurkan suasana Tetsuya." Dengan nada jenaka Akashi menjawab pertanyaan frontal adiknya. Akashi terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya mengeratkan pelukannya, matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi manis aroma vanilla yang menguar dari surai babyblue Tetsuya.

Di puncak tertinggi menara eiffel, bermandikan cahaya kota paris yang indah, mereka berdua bersatu kembali setelah sekian lama berpisah.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Jika ditanya seberapa jauh kau mengenal kakakmu? Kuroko tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Karna faktanya, Akashi tahu segala tentangnya, tapi Kuroko tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kakaknya. Pada saat usia Kuroko baru menginjak angka tiga, kakaknya menghilang begitu saja dan baru ditemukan kembali setelah tujuh tahun lamanya dengan berbagai misteri yang menyertainya.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

.

.

 **Warning:**

OOC. Typo. Bahasa tidak jelas. Cerita tidak karuan.

.

.

 **Note:**

Ficnya memang saling berhubungan, tapi tidak menyambung satu sama lainnya. Untuk alasan kenapa Kuroko tidak panggil Akashi Sei-nii, bisa baca 'Akashi Mah Gitu'. Tapi suatu saat nanti, akan saya perjelas kok di shoot yang lain :)

.

.

 **~I'm Yours~**

 **(Kejutan)**

"Tetsuya, jika Daiki mengatakan hal yang macam-macam padamu, abaikan saja." Pesan Akashi sebelum berangkat ke kantornya, Kuroko yang tidak benar-benar mendengarkan hanya mengangguk saja.

Kuroko menunduk lesu, menatap sarapannya tidak nafsu. Padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi semua orang sibuk bekerja. Bahkan kakaknya sampai tidak sempat sarapan bersama, dasar tidak peka.

Kata siapa menjadi selebriti ternama penuh keramaian hidupnya? Kata siapa menjadi anak orang kaya membuatmu selalu merasa bahagia? Kata—

Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan unek-uneknya, dering ponsel sudah menginterupsinya.

Menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari piringnya malas, Kuroko menggeser _icon_ telepon berwarna hijau tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo," ujar Kuroko lesu.

" _Sejauh mana kau mengenal kakakmu?"_ sebuah suara dari seberang sana tiba-tiba bertanya tanpa basa-basi dengan nada serius dan terkesan misterius.

Kuroko mengernyitkan alis heran. Menatap sekilas layar ponselnya, mendadak jantung Kuroko berdegup kencang begitu menyadari dia telah sembarangan menerima panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Ini . . . Siapa?" tanya Kuroko ragu. Ketegangan tergambar jelas di wajahnya, ia ingat Akashi selalu melarangnya untuk menerima panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal.

" _Coba tebak ini siapa?"_ melupakan kesan misterius, orang di seberang sana malah balik bertanya dengan nada bercanda.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega dan memutar bola mata, siapa lagi orang bodoh yang sok misterius tapi malah berakhir dengan bermain tebak-tebakkan kalau bukan Aomine nii-san.

"Dasar dekil." Bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah menghina.

" _Yak! Tetsu. Kurang ajar sekali kau pada—"_

"— _eh? Dari mana kau tau?"_

"Kau benar-benar tidak berbakat menjadi teroris Nii-san."

" _Siapa juga yang mau menjadi teroris, aku kan ma—"_

"— _adaw!"_ seru Aomine tiba-tiba, sepertinya dia hampir saja keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu jika seseorang di dekatnya tidak memukulnya.

"Ma? Apa?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

" _Ah, tidak tidak. Lupakan saja."_

"Kalau begitu aku tu—"

" _Jangan! Jangan!"_ sergah Aomine cepat begitu Kuroko mengancam akan mengakhiri panggilan.

"Sudahlah Aomine nii-san, aku sedang badmood sekarang. Aku tidak mau lagi dipermainkan olehmu."

" _Heh? Siapa yang mempermainkanmu, Tetsu? Justru kau yang selalu mempermainkan cintaku."_

Kuroko memutar bola matanya lagi, pemuda dim selaku sahabat tak dianggap kakaknya yang katanya penyuka wanita _semok_ ini patut diragukan orientasi seksualnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tu—"

" _Tunggu! Serius! Aku tau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, karena itu aku ingin memberikan kado istimewa untukmu."_

"Istimewa?"-tanya Kuroko ragu-"Memangnya apa yang bisa kauberikan padaku? Rumah gedong? Mobil mewah? Aku tidak yakin kau mampu."

" _Astaga Tetsu, rasanya aku ingin melumat mulutmu." Sela Aomine._

"Di dunia ini tak ada lagi yang istimewa bagiku, semuanya bisa aku dapatkan dengan mudah. Jalan-jalan keliling dunia, bahkan trip ke luar angkasa aku sudah pernah," cerocos Kuroko.

Ya, ironis memang. Saking melimpahnya harta kedua orang tuanya, Kuroko bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah, sehingga tak ada lagi hal yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

" _Termasuk kakakmu?"_ tanya Aomine, yang sukses membuat Kuroko tertegun mendengarnya.

" _Selama ini kau selalu bertanya padaku seperti apa Akashi itu, kupikir sedikit informasi tentangnya dapat menjadi kado istimewa untukmu. Tapi ternyata tidak ya? Ya sudah, aku tu—"_

"Tunggu!" kini Kuroko yang menyergah cepat. "Aku mau Nii-san, aku mau! Cepat katakan padaku, Nii-san baik deh."

Aomine menyeringai mendengarnya. Ya, di dunia ini tidak ada yang istimewa untuk Kuroko Tetsuya selain kakaknya, di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatian Kuroko Tetsuya selain kakaknya.

" _Baiklah anak setan, dengar baik-baik apa yang akan aku katakan."_

Kuroko mengangguk lucu, jika sudah menyangkut Akashi meskipun dipanggil setan dia tetap nurut begitu.

" _Akashi itu . . ."_

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel, Kuroko menekan kuat ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Jika bisa, mungkin ia akan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam telinga agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas informasi langka tentang kakaknya.

" _Akashi adalah . . ."_

"Apa?" menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, Kuroko sudah tidak sabar menanti kata-kata Aomine selanjutnya.

" _Ah, kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak mengetahuinya."_

"Yak!"

Sialan! Kuroko hampir saja membanting ponselnya jika tidak ingat dia masih menanti informasi tentang kakaknya. "Nii-san, cepat katakan!"

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Akashi itu . . ._ _Pemuja setan_ _,"_ jawab Aomine agak berbisik di bagian akhir.

"Hah?"

" _Akashi itu pemuja setan Tetsu! Dia akan melakukan ritual malam ini."_

"APPAAA?!" teriak Kuroko membahana.

" _Kau lebay, Tetsu."_

 **Brugh**

" _Eh? Bunyi apa itu? Hallo? Tetsu?"_

" _Oy Tetsu! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Hallo? Bagaimana hadiah istimewa dariku? Hallo, Tetsu?"_

". . . . ."

" _Oy! Tetsu, jawablah!"_ sementara suara Aomine masih terus terdengar dari sebrang sana, Kuroko sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai rumahnya.

" _Akashi! Adikmu koit tuh!"_

 **^May Angelf^**

"Sei-kun?" lirih Kuroko. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, bertanya-tanya di manakah ia berada. Kado dari Aomine Daiki memang luar _binasa_ , nyawa Kuroko hampir saja sirna setelah menerimanya.

"Sei—"

"Aku di sini, Tetsuya." Akashi mendekati Kuroko yang terbaring di ranjangnya, dan duduk di sisi Kuroko lalu mengelus surainya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

Kuroko sontak membelalakan mata begitu mengingat kembali hal terakhir yang di dengarnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya, dan duduk sejajar dengan kakaknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya perasaanku dengan santainya setelah aku tau siapa kau yang sebenarnya, Sei-kun?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi pura-pura tidak mengerti, padahal semua itu idenya sendiri.

"Aomine nii-san, bilang—"

"Aku kan sudah bilang Tetsuya. Apapun yang dia katakan, cukup abaikan!" sergah Akashi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikannya jika faktanya dia orang yang paling dekat denganmu? Paling tahu tentangmu? Sedangkan aku?" Kuroko mencengkram dadanya, entah kenapa rasanya sesak begitu menyadari dia bukan yang pertama, matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tetsuya—"

"Kenapa segala hal tentangmu selalu membuatku _sport_ jantung begini, Sei-kun?" tanya Kuroko lirih, air matanya sudah mengalir di pipi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak seharusnya aku kembali," ujar Akashi, lalu beranjak pergi.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kuroko _gelagapan_. Segera beranjak dari ranjang, Kuroko memeluk Akashi dari belakang. "Tidak Sei-kun, kumohon jangan katakan itu lagi. Maafkan aku, oke?"

Akashi melirik adiknya, dan mendekap tangan yang membelenggunya. "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mendongak, menatap Akashi tepat di matanya, dan tersenyum cerah. "Because I'm Yours, ingat? I'm Yours."

 **. . .**

Malam hari telah tiba, seperti biasa tepat pukul sembilan malam Akashi akan meminta Kuroko untuk tidur di kamarnya.

"Tidurlah Tetsuya, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kalau kau ketahuan keluar dari kamarmu, aku akan—"

"Apa?" Sela Kuroko, dia sudah cukup bosan mendengar hal yang sama setiap Akashi menyelimutinya.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kau jangan sampai keluar kamar," titah Akashi. Ia hendak melenggang pergi, namun Kuroko menarik tangannya.

"Sei-kun mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroko, tidak biasanya Akashi pergi sebelum ia memejamkan mata.

"Aku masih ada urusan Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap polos kakaknya, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia tak percaya.

Akashi menghela nafas lelah, "Sebentar saja, aku akan kembali sebelum jam dua belas untuk memastikan kau benar-benar tertidur."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengarnya, dan mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangan kakaknya.

"Ingat Tetsuya, jangan ke mana-mana!" titah Akashi untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia keluar dari kamar adiknya sambil menyeringai. Kuroko adalah anak yang bengal, semakin diatur akan semakin dia langgar, dan semakin dilarang, akan membuatnya semakin penasaran. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

. . .

Kuroko menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjangnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia membolak-balikkan badan guna mencari posisi yang nyaman. Apa yang Aomine katakan benar-benar mengganggu pikiran, terlebih lagi gelagat Akashi menunjukkan keanehan. Tidak seperti biasanya Akashi pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menunggu ia terlelap, tidak biasanya juga Akashi berkali-kali memberi perintah agar ia tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Apa jangan-jangan ada yang Akashi sembunyikan? Ah, memang banyak yang Akashi sembunyikan. Tapi apa iya Akashi benar-benar pemuja setan dan malam ini akan melakukan pemujaan? Akashi memang seperti raja setan, tapi . . .

"Arrgh." Kuroko menggeram dan mengacak rambut frustasi, merasa dipermainkan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur kalau begini.

Mencoba berpikir positif, Kuroko memilih untuk menunggu kedatangan Akashi, kakaknya bilang dia akan kembali tidak lama lagi. Tapi ternyata….

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

Astaga! Ini sudah hampir jam dua belas malam, dan kakaknya belum juga kembali. Kuroko sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia harus mencari tahu kebenaran tentang semua ini. Berniat mencari informasi, Kuroko berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar Akashi.

" _Di sini ada pesta, pesta kecil-kecilan."_

"Eh?" baru saja Kuroko sampai di depan pintu kamar Akashi, ia sudah disambut suara-suara yang mampu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jangan-jangan Akashi memang . . .

" _Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar."_

Entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko membelalakan mata hari ini. Kuroko mengenal mantra ini, kalimat itu biasa diucapkan dalam ritual pemanggilan—

Setan?

" _Di sini ada pesta, pesta…"_

"Sei-kun!" seru Kuroko. Menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Akashi sekuat tenaga, ia harus mengembalikan kakaknya di jalan yang lurus.

" _Datang tak…"_

"Sei-kun! Buka pintunya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sei—"

Pintu kamar Akashi perlahan terbuka dan surai merah kakaknya menyembul tak berapa lama. "Ada apa Tetsuya? Malam-malam membuat keributan!"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan Sei-kun?!" bentak Kuroko.

"Tidak ada! Kembali ke kamarmu sana!" bentak Akashi tak kalah tinggi.

"Minggir! Biarkan aku masuk! Aku mau lihat!" seru Kuroko seraya berusaha menerobos masuk ke kamar kakaknya.

"Tidak!" cegah Akashi.

Kuroko menatap nyalang Akashi, tergambar jelas dari wajahnya betapa ia sangat emosi. "Jadi benar apa yang Aomine nii-san katakan? Kau memang pemuja setan kan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan Tetsuya, itu tidak benar!"

"Kalau begitu minggir!" mendorong pintu sekuat tenaga, Kuroko akhirnya dapat menerobos masuk ke kamar kakaknya.

Betapa terkejutnya Kuroko begitu melihat suasana kamar Akashi, rasanya ia ingin mati berdiri. Kamar kakaknya sangat gelap, tapi masih dapat Kuroko lihat ada banyak orang bertudung hitam yang berbaris merapat di tembok, dan lima orang di antaranya duduk melingkari sebuah lilin yang menyala di atas—

 **Ctiik**

(Lampu tiba-tiba menyala)

Kue?

"Eh?"

" **Kejutan!"** seru semuanya kompak seraya membuka tudung mereka.

"Minna?!"

" **Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!"** mereka semua berjalan mendekati Kuroko, dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Kuroko dengan semangat empat lima, membuat Kuroko menutup mulut tak percaya dan menangis haru karnanya.

Akashi merangkul adiknya, dan menciumi pipi Kuroko gemas. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun," lirih Kuroko, ia tak kuasa menahan air mata bahagia.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tetsu-kun."

"Momoi-san."

"Selamat ulang tahun Kuroko-cchi."

"Kise-kun."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuro-chin."

"Murasakibara-kun."

"Yo, Tetsu! Selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

"Aomine nii-san."

"Selamat ulang tahun, nanodayo."

"Midorima nii-san."

" **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!** " seru yang lainnya, seraya membentangkan _banner_ dan menebar _confetti_.

"Dan kalian semua juga? Bagaimana bisa? Hiks. Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak Minna." Air mata Kuroko semakin mengalir deras begitu menyadari hampir semua orang yang dikenalnya ada di sana.

"Sei-kun," lirih Kuroko lagi. Setelah menatap satu persatu teman-temannya, ia kembali beralih pada Akashi.

Akashi memeluk adiknya, dan membelainya sayang. "Semoga kau menyukai kejutannya Tetsuya, ayo kita nikmati waktu bersama."

Kuroko mengangguk. Memeluk erat kakaknya, ia membiarkan kebahagiaannya membuncah.

"Sei-kun?" ujar Kuroko begitu ia sudah bisa menguasai diri.

"Hmm?" Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, dan menghapus air mata adiknya dengan kedua ibu jari.

"Aku pikir, kau benar-benar pemuja setan seperti yang Aomine nii-san katakan."

"Hihi." Orang-orang di sekitarnya terkikik geli, ide Akashi memang anti mainstream sekali, kalau yang punya penyakit jantung pasti sudah mati.

"Ya, itu memang benar Tetsuya. Kau setannya."

Kuroko menggembungkan pipi. "Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Di sini ada pesta, pesta kecil-kecilan. Tebak pesta siapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku," jawab Kuroko.

"Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Siapa yang datang ssu?" kini Kise yang bertanya.

"Aku," jawab Kuroko lagi.

"Jadi, siapa setannya di sini?" kini yang bertanya adalah Akashi.

"A—"

"—Yak!" Kuroko sontak memukul kakaknya begitu menyadari kebodohannya.

"Haha," tawa mereka semua.

"Ayo kita berpesta sampai pagi!" entah siapa yang mengatakan ini.

"YEAY!" sorak mereka semua, minus Akashi tentu saja. Sejujurnya dia merasa keberatan dengan apa yang telah menimpa kamarnya, _confetti_ bertebaran di mana-mana dan hampir semua orang masuk ke ruangan yang sangat pribadi untuknya.

" _Astaga! Kita melupakan acara tiup lilin dan potong kuenya!" pekik Momoi._

" _Terus kuenya kemana ssu?" semua orang celingukan ke sana-ke mari._

" _Kuenya di sini Minna-chin," ujar Murasakibara seraya menujuk perutnya._

" _YAK!"_

" _Sudahlah, kalau kuenya tidak ada. Ulangi acara tiup lilinnya saja," saran Aomine, tumben lempeng._

" _Terus mana lilinnya nanodayo?"_

" _Di sini." Lagi-lagi Murasakibara berujar santai seraya menunjuk perutnya._

" _Astaga! Kau makan lilin-lilinnya juga?!" pekik yang lainnya._

• • •

.

.

 **A/n:**

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Kuroko Tetsuya :D

Akhir-akhir ini, setiap mau publish fic saya sering tidak percaya diri. Mudah-mudahan fic saya masih bisa dinikmati. Terima kasih pada semua yang selalu menyemangati.

Maaf Ficnya saya post di sini, untuk ke depannya mungkin saya akan terus post di sini. Jika readers-san bingung, ini semacam album kompilasi yang menampung keseharian AkaKuro bersaudara. Ceritanya saling berhubungan, tapi tidak saling menyambung karna satu moment saya buat satu shoot. Semoga dimengerti :)

.

.

Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, jangan lupa review ya ^^

.

.

 **Omake**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga, dan hanya teman-teman terdekat kakaknya yang tersisa, sedang yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah.

Kuroko berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya, dengan penutup mata. Akashi bilang masih ada pesta kejutan yang ingin ia perlihatkan.

Nyatanya, entah sudah berapa lama Kuroko berdiam diri di posisinya, tapi penutup matanya tak kunjung dibuka.

"Ano, Sei-kun," ujar Kuroko pada akhirnya.

Tak ada jawaban, sepertinya Akashi sudah tak lagi di sampingnya.

"Sei-kun!" teriak Kuroko agak keras. Mengingat suasananya terdengar sangat ramai, jujur dia takut mereka asik sendiri dan malah melupakannya.

"Y-ya, ada apa Tetsuya?" Akashi terdengar menyahut ragu, ada apa dengannya?

"Kenapa penutup matanya tidak dibuka juga?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah dibuka, kau tidur saja."

Lah? Kok gitu? Apa-apaan dia? Baru kali ini ada yang sudah terlanjur memberi kejutan tapi dibatalkan.

"Kena. . . pa?" Kuroko membuka sendiri penutup matanya, dan terperangah melihat kejutan Akashi yang luar biasa.

"Pesta ya?" gumam Kuroko seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Di bandingkan sebuah pesta, tempat ini malah lebih mirip disebut sebagai perang dunia. Gunting Akashi melayang ke sana-ke mari tak tentu arah, teriakan Kise terdengar memekakan telinga, ia tengah dikejar-kejar Midorima dengan puluhan pisau yang menghujamnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan pada Midorima. Asap mengepul di mana-mana, dan suara tembakan terdengar membagi buta. Aomine melempar granat pada Momoi, dan Momoi menodongkan senjata api, mereka berdua terus berkelahi, padahal ngakunya sahabat sehidup semati. Yang masih anteng hanyalah, Murasakibara, Takao, Mayuzumi, dan Nijimura. Itupun tak berlangsung lama, karna granat Aomine tiba-tiba mendarat di tengah-tengah mereka.

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain berdoa agar tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang meregang nyawa.

Jadi, siapa Akashi sebenarnya?

 **. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

Satu lagi fakta mencengangkan tentang Akashi yang Kuroko ketahui, kakaknya tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, semua masih menjadi misteri yang harus terus Kuroko gali.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

.

.

Warning:

OOC. Typo. Bahasa tidak jelas. Cerita tidak karuan.

.

.

Note:

Ficnya memang saling berhubungan, tapi tidak menyambung satu sama lainnya. Untuk alasan kenapa Kuroko tidak panggil Akashi Sei-nii, bisa baca 'Akashi Mah Gitu'. Tapi suatu saat nanti, akan saya perjelas kok di shoot yang lain :)

.

.

 **~I'm Yours~**

 **(Hilang)**

"Sei-kun, kenapa kau tidak tumbuh tinggi?" ini masih terlalu pagi, dan Kuroko sudah cari mati.

Akashi menghentikan sarapannya sejenak, dan menatap adiknya. Marah? Tidak. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi kenakalan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Bukan aku tidak tumbuh tinggi, Tetsuya. Aku hanya memendek beberapa _centi_ saja," jawab Akashi dengan entengnya.

"Hmmmpt." Kuroko bergegas membekap mulutnya sendiri, gelak tawa hampir meluncur tak terkendali.

Akashi melanjutkan sesi sarapannya lagi, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing emosi.

"Padahal usia kita terpaut sepuluh tahun lamanya, tapi tinggi badan kita hampir sama. Kita jadi terlihat seperti anak kembar saja," ujar Kuroko lagi, belum puas menguji kesabaran Akashi.

Sesendok makanan yang hampir masuk ke dalam mulut lagi-lagi terhenti. Akashi menghela nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia tidak kesal dengan apa yang adiknya katakan, tapi dia kesal karna Kuroko terus berbicara padahal mereka berdua sedang sarapan.

"Ya, entah aku yang awet muda atau kau yang cepat tua."

Skak Mat! Perempatan siku-siku imajiner tercetak di pelipis Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Yak!" seru Kuroko emosi. Maksud hati ingin menggoda Akashi, malah dia yang kena batunya sendiri.

Mendengar teriakan Kuroko, Akashi mendelik tajam. Menjatuhkan sendok garpu hingga beradu dengan piring dan menimbulkan bunyi memekakan, Akashi berlalu dari meja makan.

Sempat tertegun beberapa saat, Kuroko menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Sei-kun—" ia bergegas mengejar sang kakak. "—kau marah?" tanyanya.

Akashi terus melangkah meniti anak tangga tanpa menghiraukan Kuroko Tetsuya, dan berjalan lurus memasuki kamarnya.

"Sei—" ucapan Kuroko terhenti seketika, begitu ia sampai di ambang pintu kamar kakaknya. Membelalakan mata, Akashi terlihat mengemasi barang-barang, membuat Kuroko kalut bukan kepalang.

"Sei-kun, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroko, gurat kecemasan tercetak jelas di wajah.

Akashi terus memindahkan pakaiannya dari lemari ke dalam tas ransel, membuat Kuroko terpaksa menarik lengannya guna mendapat perhatian.

"Sei-kun! Katakan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroko lagi dengan suara agak meninggi.

Akashi hanya menatap datar Kuroko, dan menjawab seadanya. "Aku mau pergi, Tetsuya."

"Ke mana? Apa kau marah? Aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan begini." Kuroko memeluk Akashi, memohon sepenuh hati, air mata sudah membasahi pipi. Dia benar-benar trauma setelah tujuh tahun ditinggal pergi.

Akashi melepas paksa pelukan adiknya, menarik tas berisi barang-barang yang baru saja ia kemasi. Tanpa peduli Akashi beranjak pergi.

"Sei-kun!"

 **^May Angelf^**

" _Sei-kun! Kumohon jangan pergi lagi." Tak membiarkan Akashi begitu saja, kini Kuroko memeluk sang kakak dari belakang._

 _Menghela nafas panjang, Akashi sedikit menengok ke belakang. "Aku tidak marah, Tetsuya. Aku hanya pergi beberapa hari saja."_

" _Bohong!"_

" _Sungguh. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku. Setiap hari libur aku akan menjelajah untuk mencari sesuatu. Sekarang, lepaskan aku."_

" _Tidak mau! Bagaimana jika kau tak kunjung kembali seperti dulu."_

 _Akashi menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kali, sedikit banyak dia mengerti perasaan Kuroko saat ini. Berbalik badan, kini ia yang memeluk sang adik sayang. "Aku serius, Tetsuya. Aku pasti kembali."_

 _Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak! Kemana pun kaupergi, aku ikut."_

" _Tidak!"_

" _Ikut!"_

" _Tidak!"_

" _Ikut!"_

Sebelah alis Kuroko berkedut tanpa henti, apa yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi dramatis sekali. Mengira Akashi akan pergi karna marah dan takkan kembali, ternyata dia hanya pergi untuk mencari sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Kuroko tidak pernah menyangka, Akashi benar-benar serius mengenai tinggi badannya, hingga ia harus bersusah payah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mencari sekuntum bunga langka yang dipercaya dapat mengembalikan tubuhnya seperti semula.

"Sei-kun, aku lelah," keluh Kuroko. Sedikit membungkuk, ia menumpukan kedua tangan pada lutut.

Akashi berdecak sebal, tanpa melirik sedikitpun ia terus melangkah. "Kita baru setengah jalan, Tetsuya."

"Istirahat sebentar saja ya?" rengek Kuroko.

"Tidak! Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah ikut."

Menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, Kuroko menggembungkan pipi. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain terus melangkahkan kaki, menembus rimbunnya hutan belantara pegunungan yang ia daki. Ini memang keinginannya sendiri, jadi dia tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Akashi.

"Sei-kun, kapan kita sampai?" tanya Kuroko lagi, peluh semakin deras membanjiri.

"Entah," jawab Akashi tak acuh.

"Entah? Kenapa entah? Aku sudah lelah Sei-kun!" bersandar pada pohon terdekat, Kuroko membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, terduduk di atas tanah.

Akashi menghentikan langkah, dan menatap tajam adiknya. "Kita tidak tau bunga itu ada di hutan ini atau tidak, untuk itu kita harus terus mencari. Ayolah Tetsuya, bangun! Atau kau aku tinggal," ancamnya.

"Sungguh teganya dirimu, teganya teganya teganyaaaa," teriak Kuroko seraya menghentakan kedua tangan dan kakinya ke tanah.

Akashi meremas rambutnya sekilas, jengah melihat kelakuan sang adik setengah waras. "Ini anak malah nyanyi."

"Jangan bilang kalau Sei-kun sendiri tidak yakin bunga itu nyata," protes Kuroko.

"Bunga itu nyata, aku yakin."

"Sebenarnya Sei-kun ini apa? Penyihir? Pesulap? Atau jangan-jangan Sei-kun memang pemuja setan?" tanya Kuroko bertubi-tubi, masih tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Akashi.

"Lupakan tentang pemuja setan, sudah kubilang jangan hiraukan apapun yang Daiki katakan."

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Bagaimana mungkin tubuh manusia bisa menyusut begitu, itu benar-benar mustahil."

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Daiki, dia yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini," desis Akashi, rahangnya mengatup keras begitu teringat kembali apa yang terjadi.

Memasang pose berpikir, Kuroko bergumam dalam hati. " _Aomine nii-san ya? Oke, akan aku tanyakan setelah kembali nanti."_

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, baru kali ini Akashi terus menanggapi. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kuroko terus memperpanjang pembicaraan. Itung-itung pendekatan. "Lalu, kenapa Sei-kun tidak kunjung menemukan bunga itu setelah sekian lama?"

"Karna bunga itu sangat langka, Tetsuya."

Kuroko masih tidak mengerti, dan sulit mempercayai semua ini, namun dia merasa tak seharusnya menganggap remeh apa yang terjadi. "Sei-kun, sepertinya pekerjaanmu berbahaya."

Akashi cukup tertegun mendengarnya, namun berusaha bersikap biasa. "Tidak Tetsuya, aku hanya duduk manis di depan komputer saja."

"Begitu ya," lirih Kuroko, entah kenapa Akashi tidak pernah mau terbuka padanya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"He?" mendengar kata perjalanan, Kuroko teringat kembali dirinya sudah kelelahan, kakinya terasa sulit digerakkan.

"Sudahlah Sei-kun, menyerah saja. Terima saja dirimu apa adanya, lagipula tidak ada ruginya selalu awet muda. Bukankah semua orang menginginkannya?" Bujuk Kuroko, ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

Akashi kembali menarik uluran tangannya. "Awet muda sih awet muda, tapi tidak terlalu pendek juga."

Rasanya Kuroko ingin menjerit dalam hati, ini merupakan pembicaraan terpanjang dan tersantai yang pernah terjadi. "Kau tidak terlalu pendek Sei-kun, aku bahkan lebih pendek."

"Kau masih bisa terus tumbuh, Tetsuya. Sedangkan aku—" menyadari dirinya terlalu banyak bicara dan keluar dari karakternya, ucapan Akashi terhenti seketika. Memicingkan mata, ia tahu adiknya sengaja mencuri kesempatan untuk menggali informasi lebih jauh tentangnya.

"Tapi di mata orang-orang kita terlihat seperti anak tujuh belas tahun. Sampai tua Sei-kun tetap seperti anak tujuh belas tahun, itu keren!" Kuroko yang tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Akashi terus berbicara tanpa henti, masih berharap dapat menggali informasi lebih.

"Sudahlah, kau pulang sana! Aku akan melanjutkan pencarian sendiri saja." Akashi kembali melangkah, tak menghiraukan lagi adiknya yang masih duduk bersandar guna melepas lelah.

"Yak! Sei-kun, kau benar-benar berniat meninggalkanku? Tega sekali!" Kuroko segera beranjak berdiri. Pulang katanya? Kalau bisa, dia sudah pulang sendiri dari tadi. Tau begini, dia tidak akan mengikuti Akashi.

"Sei-kun tunggu!" Seru Kuroko, kakaknya sudah melangkah jauh di depan. Menyeret kakinya paksa, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar sang kakak. Kuroko tahu Akashi tidak pernah bercanda, apalagi bermain dengan kata-katanya, tapi Kuroko tidak pernah menyangka, Akashi akan benar-benar tega meninggalkannya sendirian di hutan belantara. Dasar tidak punya hati, ia sudah memaksakan diri untuk ikut menjelajahi hutan dan mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang ringkih karna merasa kasihan sekaligus khawatir pada sang kakak yang selalu pergi seorang diri. Tapi kakaknya yang sudah dikasih hati, bukannya berterima kasih malah menyiksanya begini.

"Sei—" kedua mata Kuroko membulat sempurna, tatkala ia menyadari kakaknya sudah tak terjangkau lagi jarak pandangnya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk di kepala hingga tak menyadari kakaknya sudah semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

 **"SEI-KUUUUUUN!"**

 **. . .**

Akashi menengok ke belakang, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Mengedarkan pandangan, ia tidak benar-benar berniat meninggalkan adiknya, tapi adiknya benar-benar tertinggal dan kini hilang entah kemana.

Mencoba bersikap tenang seperti biasa, tak dapat dipungkiri Akashi kalang kabut dibuatnya. "Sialan! Dasar menyusahkan," umpatnya.

Berubah haluan dari bertujuan mencari bunga langka, kini Akashi malah sibuk menelusuri hutan untuk menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ekspedisinya gagal total, karena adiknya yang bengal.

"Awas saja kalau ketemu, kepalamu akan kupenggal," rutuk Akashi, alamat dia gagal lagi membuat ramuan utuk kembali tumbuh tinggi.

 _Bagaimana nasib Kuroko selanjutnya? Wallahualam. Mari kita lihat nanti di chapter depan xD_

• • •

.

.

 **A/n:**

Akashi tidak tumbuh tinggi, saya jadi teringat Shinichi

Sebenarnya ide fic ini terbentuk saat saya menonton Kurobas Last Game, dan adik saya yang pertama kali nonton anime ini mengatakan, "Aih, dia pendek banget ya. Kirain tinggi." Saya yang tidak terima spontan nyeletuk, "Akashi bukan tidak tinggi, dia hanya memendek beberapa centi." Dan adik saya mempercayai xD

.

.

Etto, saya tidak tau apa masih harus mengatakan ini, sejujurnya saya tidak ingin membahas lagi. Tapi saya berhutang maaf dan terima kasih, serta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, ada apa? Atau kenapa?

Sebelumnya, saya ingin meminta maaf jika telah membingungkan pembaca, dan saya juga ingin berterima kasih pada **Guest-san** yang sudah sangat berbaik hati memberikan klarifikasinya.

Beberapa bulan lalu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan saya menemukan sebuah review yang mungkin merupakan salah satu dampak dari semua ini. Merasa menjadi pihak yang merugi, saya membuat pengumuman dengan harapan yang bersangkutan mau memberi klarifikasi agar saya mampu melewati semua ini. Biarlah apa yang terjadi menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dipelajari, karna itu saya menghapus pengumuman tersebut dan mencoba move on dengan melanjutkan fic ini lagi.

Saya minta maaf pada **Guest-san** , jika saya terlalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi review yang Anda berikan. Saya terbuka pada kritik dan saran, tapi alangkah baiknya jika menggunakan akun agar bisa dikomunikasikan dan saling bertukar pikiran. Sesungguhnya tidak ada dari review Anda yang perlu dipermasalahkan, hanya saja review tersebut bertepatan dengan suatu hal yang cukup menyakitkan dan ketelitian Anda mendorong saya untuk tidak membiarkan. Untuk itu saya minta maaf karna saya menghapus beberapa review **Guest-san** dan hanya menyisakan klarifikasi Anda untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman.

Kini semua sudah berlalu, saya tidak ingin membahas lebih jauh. Sungguh saya tidak memiliki maksud tertentu dengan menghapus semua itu, saya hanya tidak ingin terus terpaku dan membuka lembaran baru. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, klarifikasi Anda sudah sangat membantu dan review Anda mampu membuat saya lebih bersemangat untuk terus maju.

Terima kasih juga kepada **kuroshirokoneko** **dan semua** yang telah memberikan dukungannya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang ada. Semoga tulisan saya masih bisa menghibur pembaca semua, jangan lupa review ya :)

.

.

Marhaban Ya Ramadhan,

Salah dan khilaf mohon dimaafkan,

Selamat menuaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^_^

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D


End file.
